


Inhere - Random Kindness

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1508]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee needs a break from the strained tension in the bullpen, so he heads down to Abby's lab only he doesn't expect what he finds there.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1508]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Inhere - Random Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/17/2003 for the word [inhere](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/17/inhere).
> 
> inhere[ in-heer ]  
> verb (used without object), in·hered, in·her·ing.  
> to exist permanently and inseparably in, as a quality, attribute, or element; belong intrinsically; be inherent:  
> the advantages that inhere in a democratic system.
> 
> This is for Prompt 4 of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html).

“Abby?” Tim questioned in confusion. “Why does your lab look like Santa’s workshop?”

“It’s National Random Act of Kindness Day!” Abby joyfully announced.

“What?”

Abby shook her head sadly at Tim, “How can you not know about random act of kindness day?”

“It’s not a thing.”

“It’s totally a thing, Tim.”

“Let me know when it inheres in reality then.” Tim shook his head.

Abby huffed and shot Tim a disappointed look. “Why did you come down here anyway? I don’t have any cases for you.”

“I just needed a break. Things are getting kind of tense in the bullpen.”

Abby nodded sagely. “Yeah, neither Tony nor Gibbs handle being forced into inactivity well. If you’re staying, though, you’ll have to help me prepare my kindness boxes, however.”

“Kindness boxes?”

“Yep. I’m making little care packages to give out randomly.”

“Why are you doing this, Abs?”

“It’s simple. Together we can change the world, just one random act of kindness at a time. Now if you’re staying you better start helping.” Abby pointed authoritatively at her supply table that she had separated into stations to make things go faster.

Tim glanced at Abby and then at the door and decided that Abby was the lesser of two evils. Before he knew it they had a number of kindness boxes and he’d gotten dragged into helping deliver them. He just hoped that the boxes improved Tony’s and Gibbs’ mood as he didn’t want to deal with the uncomfortable environment anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
